Lancelot and Guinevere
by Dawn Stag
Summary: Love and betrayal often go hand in hand, some things can't be helped. One-shot, post movie.


**Lancelot and Guinevere**

For Keeley

.

_"A man had given all other bliss,_  
_And all his worldly worth for this,_  
_To waste his whole heart in one kiss_  
_ Upon her perfect lips."  
- _Sir Launcelot and Queen Guinevere (A Fragment)  
by Alfred, Lord Tennyson.

.

Gentle, insistent fingers tugged at the buttons of her school blouse. One by one the pearly discs sliding effortlessly out of their eyelets. Quiet, breathless pants punctuated the fingers of heavy rain strumming on the window panes - their world was otherwise silent and dark.

He pushed the nearly translucent blouse from her shoulders, the thin cotton falling to lay forgotten over his denim-clad thighs. Black pupils dilated ever so slightly, eating away at the pale blue that ringed them as he took in the slender column of her neck and the swell of her breasts. He licked his lips absently, tearing his gaze from the soft skin and white lace, to meet her brown eyes and instantly become lost in them.

A small smile fluttered over her lips, affectionate amusement playing on her face at the awed expression he had showed upon the loss of her blouse. The mirth quickly disappeared though as his full lips pressed against hers so lightly she wasn't even sure he was actually there. Large hands ran up from her waist, along the bare skin of her arms, one on her back pressing her against him the other cupping her head so that she couldn't break away.

The kiss grew harder, more passionate as it continued, their grip on each other tightening; refusing to break away for even a second. Instinctively she rolled her hips against him, her small, delicate hands scratching over the tattooed skin of his back and arms. He groaned so lowly it came out more like a growl.

He nibbled at her bottom lip, tongue taking over and soothing the bruised flesh when his teeth moved away. The hand on her back slid down to grab at her backside, pulling her bottom half even tighter against him. A whimper sounded in the back of her throat at the feel of his evident arousal pressing against her.

On the other side of the wooden door separating the dormitory room from the rest of the student accommodation she could hear the high pitched, cruel laugh of Kira Snider and the lower rumble of Aaron Abbott somewhere in a distant corridor. The thought of being caught thrilled her beyond anything.

As the lips that had been attached to hers travelled south, taking possession of the smooth, pale skin of her neck and collar bone, her head fell back and her skin goose pimpled at the touch.

Sarah would never have thought Reid would be as gentle as Caleb; he didn't seem the type, too caught up in his own gratification and desire to care for her needs also. But Reid's touch was so soft upon her, as if he feared breaking her, that Sarah couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat every now and then.

It was wrong, they both knew it and feared the consequences, but they couldn't stop.

They didn't want to.

Reid had known from the moment he saw her standing in the glow of the bonfire that Sarah was the most beautiful girl he had seen. Of course his inability to think before he spoke royally fucked things up that night, leaving the way clear for Caleb. The eldest son of Meredith and Joseph Garwin always wanted what he couldn't have, it was a natural instinct he could rarely suppress and even when he did, things often turned out in his favour.

Just like then.

He knew Sarah cared deeply for Caleb and that his close friend loved the spunky blonde girl; and even though Reid knew what they were doing could destroy everything dear to not only him but to Sarah and the others, he could not deny how he felt and even more so - what he _needed_.

It wasn't just one sided. He had noticed the hungry looks Sarah had been sending him a month or two after Caleb's ascension, the lingering touches when she greeted him or talked with him; it all came to a head when they were assigned to work together on a History assignment. Long hours in the library alone together, late night phone calls. It all began to add up and neither could dispute the attraction they held for the other.

At that moment, as the light, intimate fingers traced along the cleavage of her bra were followed by desiring lips that wanted nothing else than love her wholly even if it was just for that night, she couldn't help her eyes snapping open with realisation.

Was it really possible that she loved Reid more than she loved Caleb?

He'd always been so aloof, unlike Caleb's assertive personality. Reid only ever cared about himself and his boys, showing complete disinterest in anything beyond the few small pleasures he enjoyed on a daily basis. But there was so much more to him that she would never have counted on, a raw, hypnotising energy that Caleb didn't have, that excited her in ways she never thought possible. Caleb was safe. The kind, loving, responsible and doting boyfriend that all girls' dreamed their Prince Charming would turn out to be. But Reid? He was all fire and passion hidden beneath a cool exterior and seductive smirk. Even Sarah couldn't resist temptation like that.

But in the end, what would it cost her?

The hands that had been spread on his chest pushed lightly, when no reaction came from him she pushed harder.

His brow furrowed.

"Sarah?"

His sharp eyes studied her face, unable to understand her sudden hesitation. Lust warred with the confusion, he wanted her, needed her - but was it for anything more than the release she had caused him to crave, that had made him crawl to her on his knees begging for an end to it all?

Sarah knew she had urged him on, provoked him into his actions.

Her mouth opened but no sound could come out. His graceful hands squeezed the tops of her arms encouragingly. Something was wrong but she could not say what.

A sound outside his bedroom door made her jump, wide brown eyes landing on it and staying there.

"Sarah, what is it?"

She turned back to him, tears threatening to fall. She pulled herself from his grasp, stumbling as she clambered to her feet and pulled her blouse on; inwardly cursing the buttons that wouldn't do up beneath her clumsy fingers.

"What's wrong?"

Reid rose from the bed, coming to stand in front of her. Risking a look at him, her resolve nearly crumbled; how could she walk away from him when he looked so pained?

"Why, Reid? Why me?"

He couldn't define the emotion flooding her voice; making the normal sultry tones thick and choking. Embarrassment perhaps? He didn't know, and in all honesty at that moment Reid didn't _want _to know.

A deep breath left his body with a violent shudder, the lightning that struck nearby causing his eyes to land on the hoodie she had returned earlier that evening; before things took a turn in a way he had been dreaming about for weeks.

His eyes turned black but only for a moment, he didn't have the energy for anything right then, not even Using. Reid rubbed at his blue eyes, willing away the emotions that swirled around inside him, damning them when they wouldn't leave.

"Because," He started, swallowing the lump in his throat, pulling her into his strong arms, "Because I love you."

And it was true.

Pliant in his hold Sarah wrapped herself around him, head buried in the crook of his neck as she inhaled his musky scent - etching it into her memory. Her tears were warm on his bare skin.

"I love you, too."

After a while she pulled backwards, Reid wiped away the tears drying on her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked, watching and waiting for an answer.

Reid sighed and tugged her close against his naked chest once again, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

* * *

04/2013 - just a quick revision to fix some grammar mistakes. I still don't own _The Covenant._ Thank you to everyone who left a review :)


End file.
